Monster Academy
by saruakira
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto gadis keturunan penyihir dan siluman rubah memulai kehidupan sekolah pertamanya di monster academy. Dihari pertama masuk Banyak kejadian sial menimpanya dan dia langsung mendapatkan musuh, Uchiha Sasuke sang keturunan vampire dan siluman kucing. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua ? Akankah cinta hadir dalam permusuhan ini ?


**Title : Monster Academy**

**Pair : Sasuke x femNaruto, Itachii x femKyuu**

**Genre : School life, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : **cerita sungguh sangat** BIASA! **alur kecepetan, Typo dimana-mana, author sudah berusaha untuk tidak OOc namun tetap saja OOC tolong jangan kutuk authoor A #sujud

**Summary** : Uzumaki Naruto gadis keturunan penyihir dan siluman rubah memulai kehidupan sekolah pertamanya di monster academy. Dihari pertama masuk Banyak kejadian sial menimpanya dan dia langsung mendapatkan musuh, Uchiha Sasuke sang keturunan vampire dan siluman kucing.

Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua ? Akankah cinta hadir dalam permusuhan ini ?

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, gadis penyihir blasteran siluman rubah dan penyihir ini akan memulai kehidupan sekolahnya hari ini di Monster Academy. Sudah dari jauh-jauh hari Naruto menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya.

Naruto menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi.

"Kau yakin akan betah disini ?" tanya Minato sang ayah

"Tentu ayah"

"Bisa tidur sendirian ?"

"ya"

"Apa kau yakin ? masakanannya tidak seenak masakan ibumu loh"

"Apa kau bisa bangun pagi sendiri ?"

"he-em"

"apa kau bisa bla… bla… bla…"

oke, cukup sudah, jujur Naruto sangat kesal dengan ayahnya yang super duper protektif ini.

"Cukup ayah! aku sudah besar, dan ingat aku tak sendiri disini. Ada kak Kyuu juga"

"Oh iya, ada Kyuu disini! ayah sampai lupa~" Minato tersenyum

"Kalau begitu ayah tidak akan khawatir, selamat menikmati sekolahmu Naru~~~"

sedikit mengacak-acak surai blonde putrinya, kemudian melambaikan tangan dan melesat pulang dengan mobilnya. Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya -_-"

"Haaah, dasar ayah" Menghela nafas, Narutopun menggeret kopernya masuk ke halaman sekolah.

**C( _._ )D**

Aula Monster Academy sungguh ramai saat itu. Tentu saja ini hari penyambutan siswa baru. Para murid yang sudah berjejer dengan rapih saling mengobrol. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, gadis itu dengan mudah sudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Mungkin karena sifat Naruto yang ceria dan menyenangkan.

"Jadi dulu kau dari konoha witch junior high school ?!" pekik sakura

"Ehehe iyaa begitulah~" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau tau Naru, dulu aku ingin sekali masuk kesana, seragam disana sungguh imut~"

"Sakura Sakura, kau ini yang dipikirkan hanya modee sajaa" cibir Ino, Gadis siluman harimau.

"Ukhh bukannya kau juga begitu ?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah

"su-sudah teman-teman, ja-jangan bertengkar" Hinata sang gadis siluman angsa ini mencoba melerai.

"Ahaha" sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa

Ngiiiiiiing

Suara microphone yang sedang dites oleh seseorang diatas panggung itu menggema.

"Baiklah, tes tes, ha-ah…" seseorang itu mengambil nafas sebentar

"Welcome to Monster Academy!"

ucapnya lantang

"Selamat bagi kalian yang sudah terpilih masuk ke dalam academy ini. Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri, saya Jiraiya, wakil kepala sekolah ini. Hari ini kepala sekolah tidak bisa datang sehingga saya akan mewakili beliau"

Jiraiya terus mengoceh, menjelaskan peraturan dan tata tertib Monster Academy ini.

"Psst kau tau Naru, kepala sekolah itu bukannya tidak bisa datang tapi dia tidak mau memperlihatkan sosoknya" bisik Ino. Sang biang gosip.

"Benarkah ? kau tau dari mana Ino ?"

"tentu saja Naru! aku tau dari kakak ku yang sekolah disini juga"

"hmm" sungguh Naruto tidak tertarik mendengar gosip dari Ino itu. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat mengantuk. Dia bosan mendengar kakek tua yang sedari tadi mengoceh. Lima menit kemudian. Naruto pun tertidur di kursinya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, pidato pembukaan oleh wakil murid kelas 1, Sasuke Uchiha"

pembawa acara itu menyilahkan Sasuke untuk membawakan pidato. Seketika suara riuh dari para gadis terdengar. Sangay memekakan telinga. Tapi gadis kita Naruto, tetap saja tertidur pulas.

Sasuke naik keatas podium, menatap para audiens kemudian dia menggerakan telapak tangannya turun. Aula kembali tenang.

"Ehem, saya Sasuke Uchiha sebagai perwakilan murid kelas satu sungguh sangat bangga sekali dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Mari kita semua melalui masa sekolah ini dengan penuh semangat, dan semoga kita semua dapat meraih cita-cita kita kelak, terimakasih"

Sasuke menunduk, aula kembali ramai dengan sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan para murid.

**C( _._ )D**

"Nak nak, heii, nak ayo bangun!"

Naruto merasakan pipinya ditepuk pelan. Naruto membuka matanya. Perlahan dia dapat melihat sesosok orang dewasa berambut coklat dan berpakaian rapih. Kesadaran Naruto masih 30%

"Huh ? 5 menit lagi bu~"

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba

BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

suara tawa serentak memenuhi aula itu. Seketika mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Astaga kenapa ia bodoh sekali, ini masih di aula sekolah!.

"Bwahahaha lima menit lagi katanya ?!"

seorang anak bertato segitiga dikedua pipinya menertawakan Naruto sambil menirukan kata-katanya.

Oke, Naruto cukup bahkan sangat malu sekarang. Lihat saja mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sehabis ini temui sensei di ruang guru" orang yang menepuk pipi Naruto yang diketahui adalah senseinya itu pergi setelah memerintah Naruto untuk datang keruangannya.

'Oh tuhan, salah apakah aku ? apa Karena aku lupa membaca doa ketika bangun tidur kau menghukumku seperti ini ? padahal ini masih awal tahun pelajaran. Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa membaca doa!'

Batin Naruto miris.

"Ma-maafkan kami Naru, kami sudah mencoba membangunkanmu…"

Ino meminta maaf

"Tapi kamu tak kunjung bangun, maaf" kali ini Sakura menambahkan

"ma-maaf Na-Naruto" Hinatapun ikut menyesal

"Eh ? haha tidak apa-apa kok, aku memang kuranh tidur. Maaf ya merepotkan kalian" ucap Naruto menenangkan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu dibarisan lain, jauh beberapa bangku dari Naruto. Sesosok gadis berambut merah ke-orange-an sedang memijat keningnya.

"Ck, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh ituu ?!" bisiknya frustasi entah pada siapa.

"Wahahaha gadis itu lucu ya Kyuu!" Temari sahabat kyuu, tertawa terbahak-bahak disampingnya.

"Ck, apanya yang lucu ? memalukan tau!"

"hehe, menurutku lucu loh, adikmu itu memang benar-benar menghibur, aku suka dengannya Kyuu!"

"terserah kau lah" Kyuu hanya mendengus, dalam hati dia berjanji selama 2 tahun sisa masa sekolahnya disini, dia akan membuat Naruto -adiknya- menjadi wanita yang anggun dan sudah pasti akan menghilangkan sifat bodoh adik tersayangnya itu!. Bersiaplah Naruto.

Ditempat lain Naruto merasakan hawa dingi menerpanya.

"Hii, kenapa jadi dingin begini ya ?" Naruto merinding.

**C( _._ )D**

Asrama di Monster Academy ini dipisahkan menjadi 4, sesuai minat dan bakat siswa.

Asrama 1 dihuni oleh siswa yang gemar seni. Semua siswa yang berbakat dan minat dalam bidang Seni, akan tinggal di asrama itu.

Asrama 2, dihuni oleh siswa yang berbakat dalam bidang beladiri dan olahraga.

Asrama 3 dihuni oleh siswa yang berbakat dan minat terhadap ilmu pengetahuan

Dan terakhir, Asrama 4 dihuni oleh siswa yang berbakat dan minat dalam bidang sihir.

Walaupun berbeda Asrama. Mereka akan tetap belajar dikelas yang sama dan mempelajari semua bidang. Termasuk ke-empat bidang tersebut.

Dan Naruto, tentu saja akan mendiami Asrama nomor 4.

Naruto menggeret kopernya, wajahnya tampak lesu karena baru saja mendapatkan ceramah panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas dari senseinya. Dengan terhuyung-huyung Naruto berjalan menuju seseorang yang ditunjuk untuk membimbingnya melakukan tour singkat mengenai sekolahnya termasuk menunjukan letak kamarnya. Sebenarnya tour ini dilakukan secara berkelompok sesuai asrama masing-masing. Namun karena Naruto tak dapat ikut akhirnya. Sang ketua asrama yang baik hati mengutus utusannya untuk meng-guide Naruto.

"Maaf aku-"

"Ck, lama sekali kau!" ucapnya ketus

"Heeeh, iya maaf, tadi aku banyak urusan"

"kalau kau tidak tidur di aula, urusanmu tidak akan banyak, Do-be"

TWICH!

seketika perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto

'A-apa ? tadi dia memanggilku apa ? dobe ? dobe katanya ?!"

"Heii, dimana sopan santunmu ?!" teriak Naruto

"Hn" orang itu segera melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Heiii, itu bukan jawaban!" Naruto menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung -ngambek- dan orang itu terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Heiiiiii tunggu akuu! TEMEEE! " akhirnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh Naruto mengejarnya.

'Ck, hari pertama sudah sial, mana ketemu cowok aneh super menyebalkan ini!' Sekali lagi Naruto yang masih mengejar orang itu membatin miris. Dia benar-benar berjanji akan selalu berdoa setelah bangun tidur, agar tidak tertimpa sial seperti ini.

**-Tsuzuku or Owari ?-**

Akhirnya kelar jugaa~~

kalo diliat-liat kok mirip harry potter yak ? =w=;;

#author sungguh tak kreatip

*Pundung*

eeh.. lupa mengenalkan diri,

Holaaaaa~

Saru desu, masih Newbie dan senang menakan pucuk daun teh~#Plaaak

ini fic keduaku di fandom ini, semoga berkenan membaca dan dapat menghibur~

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa REVIEW~

Arigatouu~~

*Bows*


End file.
